User blog:SophieTheSapphire1/Yummies Ideas?
So, Crazyeyesinlove made up the Yummies, the human friends for the Num Noms, so I will plan up the idea. If you have any fanmade Yummies let me know! Pack Each pack is an mega pack with a Yummie that looks as though it is in real life, it comes with 1 Num and 1 Nom based on the Yummies' chosen scent. It also comes with a scented spray and a brush to clean your Yummies' hair. As for the Lights Yummies, there is a lantern that lights up along with the normal scented spray and brush! The Normal Series Yummies Wave 1 Comes with Lip Gloss Noms! *Nilla Sweets (Comes with Nilla Gloss-Up and Nilla Swirl) *Nana Treat (Comes with Nana Gloss-Up and Nana Cream) *Pina Chip (Comes with Pina Gloss-Up and Piney Apple) *Orange Delight (Comes with Orange Gloss-Up and Orange Sherbet) *Peachy Candy (Comes with Peachy Gloss-Up and Peachy Cream) *Strawberry Goody (Comes with Berry Gloss-Up and Sherry Berry) *Cherry Berry (Comes with Cherry Gloss-Up and Cherry Chip) *Minty Sweetie (Comes with Mintee Gloss-Up and Minty Chip) Wave 2 Comes with Stamp Noms! *Lisa Lemony (Comes with Lemony Cream and Lemon Gummy Stamp-It) *Orangie B-Day (Comes with Connie Confetti and B-Day Gummy Stamp-It) *Cotton Candie (Comes with Candie Puffs and Candy Gummy Stamp-It) *Cherry Sweets (Comes with Mara Schino and Cherry Gummy Stamp-It) *Wendy Wildberry (Comes with Wendy Wild Berry and Wild Berry Gummy Stamp-It) *Minty Delight (Comes with Mint T. Cream and Mint Gummy Stamp-It) *Caramel Apples (Comes with Annie Apple and Caramel Stamp-It) Wave 3 Comes with Jelly Beans and Lip Glosses! *Pineapple Delight (Comes with Pina Jelly and Pina Gloss-Up) *Katie Kiwi (Comes with Kiwi Jelly and Kiwi Gloss-Up) *Orangie Marmalade (Comes with Orange Jelly and Orange Gloss-Up) *Strawberry Sweetie (Comes with Cream Berry Jelly and Berry Gloss-Up) *Razzy Cakes (Comes with Raspberry Jelly and Razzy Drop Gloss-Up) *Blue Berry (Comes with Blueberry Jelly and Blueberry Gloss-Up) *Grape Sparkles (Comes with Grape Jelly and Grapple Gloss-Up) *Becca Bubblegum (Comes with Bubbly Jelly and Bubbly Gloss-Up) *Casey Confetti (Comes with Confetti Jelly and Glitter Surprise Gloss-Up) *Marsha Marshmallow (Comes with Mallow Jelly and S'mores Gloss-Up) Wave 4 Comes with Glitter Lip Gloss Nums! *Peppermint Paige (Comes with Peyton Peppermint and Candy Cane Swirl Gloss-Up) *Betsy Bubbly (Comes with Bubble Duchess and Bubbly Swirl Gloss-Up) *Orangie Sweets (Comes with Orange Crunch and Orange Swirl Gloss-Up) *Bridget Nana (Comes with Banana Crumbles and Nana Swirl Gloss-Up) *Blueberry Duchess (Comes with Blueberry Pie and Blueberry Swirl Gloss-Up) *Minty Creme (Comes with Mint T. Cake and Mint Swirl Gloss-Up) Wave 5 Now with Truffle Lip Glosses! *Cherry Sprinkles (Comes with Cheri Crisp and Very Cherry Gloss-Up *Blue Razzy (Comes with Blue Barry and B. Razzy Gloss-Up) *C.C. Cassandra (Comes with Twinzy Puffs and C.C. Bon Bon Gloss-Up) *Milly Mango (Comes with Madison Mango and Mango Gloss-Up) *Blueberry Swirl (Comes with Teddy Twirl and Blueberry Gloss-Up (Series 5)) *Toasty Tara (Comes with Toasty Mallow and Toasty Mallow Gloss-Up) *Gigi Grape (Comes with Victor Vines and Grape Gloss-Up) *Penny Pineapple (Comes with Pina Aloha and Pineapple Gloss-Up) *Paisley Peach (Comes with Gerogia Peach and Sweet Peach Gloss-Up) *Sugar Cookie (Comes with Sugar Creme and Sugar Cookie Gloss-Up) *Willa Watermelon (Comes with Melony Seeds and Watermelon Gloss-Up) *Keira Kiwi (Comes with Kiwi Freezie and Kiwi Gloss-Up) The Lights Yummies These Yummies are based on Lights Series. Wave 1 *Cherry Lights (Comes with Cherie Gummy and Cherry Light-Up) *Strawberry Lights (Comes with Sparkle Berry Gummy and Berry Light-Up) *Keia Kiwi (Comes with Kendra Kiwi and Kiwi Light-Up) *Brooklyn Blueberry (Comes with Glitter Berry and Blueberry Light-Up) *Olivia Orange (Comes with Orange Sugar Gummy and Orange Light-Up) *Razzy Lights (Comes with Raz Sugar and Raspberry Light-Up) *Peaceful Peach (Comes with Peachy Icy and Peachy Light-Up) *Grape Sparkles (Comes with Grape Freezie and Grape Light-Up) *Bubbly Barry (Comes with Bubblegum Slushy and Bubbly Light-Up) *Mintee Millie (Comes with Key Lime Icy and Mintee Light-Up) Wave 2 *Cherry Gem (Comes with Cherie Candy and Cherry Gem Light-Up) *Bubbly Gem (Comes with Poppy Pop and Bubble Gem Light-Up) *Grape Gem (Comes with Grapey Juicy and Grape Gem Light-Up) *Mint Gem (Comes with Crystal Liza and Mint Gem Light-Up) *Blueberry Gem (Comes with B.B. Bear and Blueberry Gem Light-Up) *Razz Rock (Comes with Ronda Raspberry and Razz Rock Light-Up) *Cotton Rock (Comes with Cotton Candied and Cotton Rock Light-Up) *Blue Razz Rock (Comes with B. Razz Bear and Blue Razz Rock Light-Up) *Pina Rock (Comes with Pina Bear and Pina Rock Light-Up) *Orange Rock (Comes with O.J. Juicy and Orange Rock Light-Up) Wave 3 *Green Apple (Comes with Apple Tart Jelly and Apple Rock Light-Up) *Blueberry Shade (Comes with B. Berry Jelly and Blueberry Rock Light-Up) *Blue C.C. (Comes with Fancy C.C. and Cotton Candy Gem Light-Up) *Beautiful Pineapple (Comes with Piney Patty and Pineapple Gem Light-Up) *Fancy Mango (Comes with Mindy Mango and Mango Gummy Light-Up) *Cherry Fade (Comes with Claire Cherry and Cherry Gummy Light-Up) *Bubbly Snowy (Comes with Bubbly Bridgette and Bubbly Snow Cone Light-Up) *Minty Snowflake (Comes with Key Lime Jelly and Minty Snow Cone Light-Up) Special Editions 3 Special Editions using arranged Num Noms in a unique way! Don't miss out! *Coco Cola (Comes with Cassie Cola and Cola Gloss-Up) *Lily Soda (Comes with Lemony Cola and Lemon Pop Drop) *Red Velvetia (Comes with Red Velvety and Velvety Cake) Category:Blog posts